The New Problem
by total arab
Summary: Well, my first Inuyasha fic. It's about a new chapter of their lives and the hardest part about it. Main InuXKag Some MirXSan
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hey guys. I didn't watch ALL the episodes of Inuyasha, so I'm probably missing some information, but please bear with me.**

**Kagome's Never Ending Problems**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Kagome had laid her lips against his, Inuyasha had loved her. He hated to be away from her, and he _had_ to protect her. It was a typical thing for Inuyasha, for he was half demon, and that human side of him loved Kagome more than anything.

----

Kagome climbed out of the sacred well and found Inuyasha waiting for her. He always waited for her, as he feared that she could be ambushed by a wretched demon. Kagome sat at the edge and panted. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "What's with you?" Kagome glared at him, sometimes that man was just so insensitive." I'm really tired, okay? I don't feel like talking." Inuyasha helped her up, "No one asked you to."

That seemed to upset her, "Inuyasha, sit!"

The half demon's back cracked and he was plunged to the ground. "Kagome! What the hell was that?" Kagome calmed down, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I'm a little moody today." "A little?" Inuyasha said, "Well, you wanna get going or not?"

Inuyasha raced through the thick forest with Kagome clinging to his back. Kagome remembered the first time he flung her across his back and ran around the trees. It felt so normal now, like an average walk in the park. Yet suddenly, Kagome's face went green. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha slowed down to a soft pace. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome said, "My stomach is turning. I'm feeling sick. I need to-" She covered her mouth and swallowed whatever was coming up back down. Inuyasha set her down and said, "You're sick, I'll get you to Kaede, she'll find you something." He was about to pick her up again when Kagome took off, looking for a place to chuck up her breakfast.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. _Why doesn't that idiot listen? _He thought. He followed her and said, "What the hell, Kagome?" He found her hunched over a rock, spewing the contents of her stomach all over the grass. He knew he had to do something, so he went over to her and collected the hair covering her face.

After puking everything in her stomach, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Ugh.." she moaned. Inuyasha crouched down next to his beloved, "Are you feeling better?" Kagome lay her head on his shoulder, "Define 'better'" He smiled gently, and picked her up bridal style, "Don't worry, we'll go to old lady Kaede and get you fixed up." Kagome sighed. "I hope so."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in Kaede's tiny abode with Kagome slurping her second bowl of soup up. Inuyasha seemed a little worried, "Slow down, Kagome, you could choke." Kaede laughed softly, "Oh Kagome, since when is your appetite so needy?" Kagome shrugged as she finished off her third bowl. Kaede poured in a fourth batch while Kagome stared at her reflection in the bowl.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, "Kagome, you look decent, sheesh." Kagome stared angrily at him for a second. _How dare he? _She got up and threw the bowl onto the ground. It broke into millions of pieces.

Lady Kaede gasped, "Oh my!"

Inuyasha muttered, "Well, she _does_ have a habit of breaking things," referring to the Shekon Jewel which she had accidentally broken a year ago. Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "How can you say that? How can you say that I look average and not beautiful!? Of course you probably thought that Kekyo was _lovely._" She was talking about Lady Kaede's older sister who died fifty years ago. Inuyasha had fallen in love with her but they were betrayed by the demon Naraku and he had murdered Kekyo.

It hurt Inuyasha to think of her.

Inuyasha got up, "Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. I think you're great looking. Kekyo is dead. Stop reminding me of that woman. You're my life now! So would you _please_ calm the hell down?? Kaede watched the quarrel calmly. _Those two never stop arguing. _She thought. Kagome stuck her finger into his face,

"Why don't _you_ calm down you…you… you _half demon!" _

Kaede and Inuyasha gasped. Inuyasha watched her, astonished, as she stormed out of the house. "What the hell?"

Lady Kaede got up shakily, being an old woman, and asked him, "Has she been acting up like that lately?" Inuyasha scratched at his silver hair, " Well, not really. She's been throwing up though."

Lady Kaede rubbed her wrinkled chin. "When was the last time she had thrown up?" Inuyasha sat down again, "Uh, while we were on our way here, she puked up a lot." Lady Kaede sighed, "My…oh my." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "What? What is it you old hag?" "A large appetite, mood swings, and throwing up." Kaede shook her head, "Well, it makes sense, ye _did _get married…aye, ye did."

----

_Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, with his hands on her shoulders, under the starry night sky. "Kagome," he said, "Would you make me the happiest half demon in the universe?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, she smiled a little. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" She smiled wider. Inuyasha growled, "This is no laughing matter, Shippo!" He yelled. Kagome was surprised, "Shippo? Where's he?" Inuyasha threw a rock at a nearby bush. There was a 'thud' sound and a little fox demon fell out. "Ow…" He whimpered. Two more figures appeared. One was a young woman with shiny black hair, wearing a pink and green kimono and the other was a man with his hair in a ponytail, holding a staff, wearing a purple and black monk robe. "Sango? Miroku?" Kagome said. "Hi guys," Sango said sheepishly, "Sorry we interrupted." Miroku got up, "As I am. We just wanted to watch." _

_Kagome looked to Inuyasha, "Watch what?" Inuyasha growled again, "Sometimes, you are such an idgit." He took her hand in his, "Kagome, will you…become…" Shippo giggled. Inuyasha punched him. "This ain't easy for me, ya know!" He shouted. _

_Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, just spit it out." She said, impatiently. Inuyasha took her hand again, _"_Kagome, will you be my bride?" Shippo clapped. Kilala, Sango's two-tailed kitten, meowed happily. Kagome stared blankly at the half demon before her. "You're bride? Oh, well…I'm flattered Inuyasha, but I don't think I can…" Inuyasha's face fell, "So that's a no." He said. He stood up, brushed himself off, and spat, "I can't believe I just wasted my time like that!" He ran off. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. _

_Miroku sighed, "Well, that was unexpected." Kagome fell to the ground, "Poor guy…" Mioga, the little flea demon, climbed onto Kagome's sagging shoulders._

"_Seems you have broken Master Inuyasha's heart." He observed._

_Kagome glared at him, "Thanks for the update." She stood and began to run in the direction that Inuyasha followed. Sango called to her friend, "Kagome, be careful!"_

_Kagome ignored her. _

_She continued to ran until her legs wouldn't allow her to move. She sat under a tree and panted. "What do _you_ want?" A familiar voice cracked. Kagome looked up and found Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch. "Inuyasha." She breathed. She climbed the tree tiredly and settled next to the man she loved. "Inuyasha…" He turned away from her. "Go away." He said, his voice breaking. Kagome noticed this and said, "Inuyasha, are you crying?" Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right. I don't cry." His voice seemed to break even more. _

_Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Inuyasha rubbed his face, "Yeah well, sorry ain't gonna cut it." She kissed his cheek. "You were brave enough to ask me to marry you. You had courage, enough to show that you have a good side." Inuyasha turned to her, "Are you saying that I'm terrified of everything?!" Kagome could see the remnants of looked like tears on his cheeks, "No. I'm just surprised that you could be so soft, especially in front of everyone." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "What of it?" Kagome put her hand on her heart. "The reason I didn't say yes was because…I'm only in high school. I'm too young to get married. What do I tell my mother and Gramps?" Inuyasha looked down into his lap. Kagome brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm really sorry, Inuyasha. If I could, I would've become your wife." It began to rain softly. Inuyasha suddenly had an idea. "Kagome, get your things, you're goin' home." _

_--_

_Kagome found herself once again in her home of modern Japan. Inuyasha was next to her. Kagome's grandfather stood before them. "What have you come here for, Inuyasha?" He asked. Kagome bit her lip. Inuyasha said, "I asked Kagome for her hand in marriage, but she said that she needed your permission." Gramps glanced from his granddaughter to the half demon boy in front of him. "Is this true, Kagome?" _

_Kagome looked down, "Yes sir." _

_Gramps laughed, "Oh Inuyasha! Don't you know that my granddaughter is getting an education? She can't just go bearing children for a dog demon!" _

_Kagome said, "But Gramps, I'm always missing school, anyway! You're always telling Hojo and everyone else that I've got bunions or cancer or a back problem! Why can't we just say that I'm done with school?" Gramps shook his head. He called in Kagome's mother. _

"_Yes, father?" She said as she came in. _

"_Looks like Kagome wants to marry this young man right here." He said, gesturing to Inuyasha. Kagome's mother gasped, "Kagome? You're going to throw your life away and run away with a dog?" Inuyasha growled angrily. He put his hand on the Tetsaiga's sheath. "You know what, lady?" Kagome stopped him, "I've had enough." She said, "Mother, I'm eloping with Inuyasha, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She turned to leave. "Wait!" Gramps said, he went up to Kagome and handed her a stack of spells. "Take care of yourself, Kagome." Kagome's mother gasped again, "Father, you're just going to let her leave?" Gramps said, "Let the child ruin her life if she wants to." _

_Kagome began to laugh. Tears ran down her face." Thanks, Gramps." She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. Then she went to her mother. "I'm sorry Mom." She hugged her and went to her room to pack. Inuyasha was about to follow when Gramps said, "Inuyasha," the man turned around, "Please tell me you will take care of Kagome." Inuyasha nodded, "You can count on me, old man."_

_--_

_Kagome hung tightly to Inuyasha's back. She smiled to herself. She was getting married! And Inuyasha seemed to be excited too, for he had a giddy spring in his step. When they got to Lady Kaede's home, they walked in, looking like King and Queen of the world. _

_Shippo said happily, "Kagome! You're back! And Inuyasha didn't kill you!"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I would never kill my future bride." Sango squealed. Miroku seemed delighted. He clapped Inuyasha on the back. "Well done, my friend!" Sango hugged Kagome. "Congratulations! We should have the wedding here!" She glanced at old Kaede, "I-If it's alright with you, Lady Kaede." The elderly woman smiled, "Oh why not, considering that ye and the monk mooched my home for your honeymoon." Sango and Miroku laughed nervously. _

_Kilala meowed again._

"_When do we have the wedding?" Kagome asked her fiancé. Inuyasha tapped his chin, "I honestly want it tonight, but we could wait till next week." Kagome clasped her hands together, "Next week it is then!" Inuyasha asked his friend, "Miroku, could you perform the ceremony for us?" Miroku beamed, "I'd be honored to." Sango said, "I should make you a kimono, Kagome!" Kagome said, "No, Sango. I don't want it to be big! You don't have to-" The ex-demon slayer wasn't listening, though. Instead, she was gathering fabrics. Shippo said, "I'll help you, Sango!" He jumped onto Sango's head. _

_Kagome tried to protest, but Inuyasha held a finger to her lips. "Sssh. You're probably exhausted, Kagome, you should get some rest. Lady Kaede helped her to an empty mat. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, kid." _

_--_

_Sango was nodding on and off as she worked on the kimono for Kagome. She was thinking white with periwinkle flowers and a soft, spring green sash. She had finished the neck, the chest and pretty much everything. All she really needed was the sleeves and the hem. She worked hard and between five minute breaks. Someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Sango yawned, "Miroku, let go. I have to finish this kimono, the wedding is in four days." Miroku sat next to his wife. "Love, you have to take a rest, Lady Kaede offered to finish it for you." Sango smiled, "That's kind of her, but I'll finish it myself." _

_Miroku sighed, "You're impossible." _

_Sango continued to craft the kimono, "Isn't that why you married me?" Miroku grinned, "That's only one reason why I love you, Sango." He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be back for you."_

_--_

_Kagome stepped out of the hot spring quickly and dried herself off. _Where's Sango with my kimono? _She thought. Today was the day of the wedding and Kagome was nervous. She thought that maybe bathing in the hot springs would calm her down as well as clean her up. It didn't seem to be working. She wrapped herself in the towel and ran off toward Kaede's home when a large bear demon appeared. He was at least 30 feet tall. Kagome screamed as it picked her up and licked her. She noticed a jewel shard in its neck. _What a weird place to put a jewel shard._ She thought. She screamed again when he began to unwrap the towel. She kicked him in the eye. The demon let go of her and clutched his eye. _

_Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha! Help me!" as she plummeted to the earth. A red blur passed by and caught Kagome before she hit the ground. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The demon threw a punch at Inuyasha. He easily dodged it and set Kagome to the ground. "I don't have time for this." He said. _

_He pulled out the Tetsaiga, the sword his father, the all powerful dog demon, passed onto him before he died, and slashed at the demon. The large fiend clawed at Inuyasha and just barely missed his heart. He fell back on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha chuckled as he got up, "You forget, Kagome, I'm half demon, this is nothing." Kagome sighed with relief and said, "There's a jewel shard in his neck." Inuyasha smirked. "Gotcha." _

_After Inuyasha was done pulverizing the demon, he walked back Kagome. "You okay?" He said, as he put the Tetsaiga back in its sheath. He held a shard in his right hand. Kagome got up and took it, "Yeah." Inuyasha said, " You look like you could use a bath." He said. Kagome looked ticked. "I just took one." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh…" Kagome said, "Sit, boy." A mile away, you could hear Inuyasha cry in pain as his back gave out._

_Sango was playing with Kagome's hair, trying to make it stand up. "Your hair is so dead, how do you manage it?" Kagome groaned. She was wearing her kimono, and it was great, but it was tight around the bosom and the hips. She didn't want to crush Sango's spirit though, so she stayed quiet. Shippo was splotching make-up all over her face. "Shippo, you're going to waste it!" Kagome snatched the lipstick from him. "I'll do it." She wiped her face and started over. Some lip gloss and eyeliner was all she needed._

"_Wow! You look great, Kagome!" Shippo marveled. Sango let go of her hair. "It's hopeless, your hair has a mind of it's own. I think we have to settle for a rose in there."_

_Kagome shrugged, "Sure, I guess." Then, Miroku walked in. He smiled, "Kagome, you look wonderful." Kagome beamed, "Thank you. Where's Inuyasha?" "He's sitting in with Kaede in the main room. He's nervous." Kagome got up. "So am I." She waited for Sango and Miroku. "You guys ready?"_

_Miroku performed the ceremony and Kagome and Inuyasha were pronounced demon and wife. Inuyasha gave his new bride a rare kiss. Sango had tears in her eyes. Miroku wrapped an arm around her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Sango smiled and kissed her husband._

_----_

Kagome wiped the tears on her face as she walked toward the river. She knew that Sango and Miroku would be there, because they always had little moments by water's edge.

She found Sango playing with her kitten Kilala as Miroku lay on the ground with his hands behind his head.

Kagome whimpered.

Sango turned around and saw her young best friend drop to the ground. She was crying. Miroku got up and found his wife holding Kagome tightly in her arms. Miroku picked up his staff and strolled over to them. "What's wrong with this lovely young girl?" Sango said, "I don't know. Kagome, dear, what ever is the matter?" Kagome pulled away and sniffed, "It's Inuyasha, I said something really mean, and he's probably just waiting to cut me up into pieces."

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances, "Oh Kagome, I know Inuyasha is a baby sometimes, but he would never hurt you, you know that." Sango said soothingly. Miroku helped the girl stand, "Don't worry, even _if_ Inuyasha tried anything, I'll protect you with my wind tunnel." Kagome began to cry again, "No, don't do that!" She buried her face into Sango's shoulder and cried her fragile heart out. Sango glowered at Miroku. "Nice going, Miroku."

----

By the time the trio had gotten to their camp site, Inuyasha had beaten the hell out of a jewel-ess demon and punched Shippo so hard in the nose that he was bleeding. Inuyasha put the Tetsaiga back in its sheath and noticed that Kagome had come. "Kagome!" He called. Kagome ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He planted a kiss on her soft lips. "I was getting worried, you little.." Kagome snuggled into him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." The half demon seemed to be surprised and slightly touched, but he covered it up by saying, "Yeah, well, just don't do it again." Kagome smiled.

Miroku pointed to the demon's ugly corpse, "What happened?" Inuyasha said, "He didn't have a jewel, the bastard. He was digging through your things, Kagome."

Kagome hugged her husband tighter, "I don't care."


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter…..enjoy.**

**Finding Out…with Names…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was getting ready to go back to the feudal era where her beloved Inuyasha would be waiting, standing in the sunlight with his beautiful silver hair flowing over his shoulders, and his flawless face shining with an adorable smile, and his eyes twinkling gorgeously. He would take her in his arms and hold her tightly and whisper sweet things that would embarrass him if someone else heard them. Things like, "You're my life, Kagome." "I love you so much." "Please don't leave me, Kagome. I hate it when you go." "You're so beautiful in that silly school uniform, Kagome."

Kagome prepared a large lunch for her friends, and no, she did not forget the ramen that Inuyasha loved so much. Her younger brother Soata strolled into the kitchen. "Hey, Kagome! I thought you were living with Inuyasha and those other guys! Did you leave them?"

Kagome thought, _I would never leave my Inuyasha_.

She shook her head, "Nope. I just came to get some ramen and stuff." Kagome's mother walked in. She seemed surprised to see her runaway daughter in her kitchen.

Kagome smiled and went to hug her mother. "Hey, mom."

The woman pushed her away. "What are you doing here?"

That hurt Kagome. "Mom, aren't you happy to see me?" "I'll only be glad when you leave that mongrel you're so in love with." Kagome had tears in her eyes. Soata said, "Ouch…" Kagome gripped the bag of food she had primed and said, "For your information, Gramps let me in. I'm getting food for my _mongrel_." She spat. Soata watched his sister leave. He turned to his mother and found her looking down at the counter. "My baby is just ruining her life…" Tears ran down her face. "Mom…" Soata began.

A shrill scream pierced the air.

The two ran outside and found Kagome sitting on the ground. In front of her was a puddle of vomit. She was crying very hard. "Kagome!" Soata cried. Kagome heard her mother crying, which made her sob harder. Then she heard Soata screaming, and Gramp's voice emerged. Kagome couldn't stop crying. Her stomach and her head were pounding and something told her that Inuyasha was probably looking for her.

__

Inuyasha

That was her last thought before everything went black.

----

Inuyasha paced the ground in front of the well, anxiously. He looked around. "It's been an hour, I'm going after her." he said to himself. He quickly grabbed his hat, to cover his ears, and jumped into the well. He made his way to Kagome's home.

He found Soata crying in the arms of a woman. "Soata?" He said.

The little boy looked up. The woman did as well and gasped at the presence of such a man. "Inuyasha!" Soata hugged his leg and said, "Inuyasha! Kagomewasgettingyoufoodandthentherewasafightandsheleftandshethrewupandshe-"

Inuyasha shushed him. "Wait." He nodded to the woman. "Who's she?" The woman stood up and bowed respectfully. "My name is Koboyashi Etsu." Soata wiped his nose on his sleeve. "She's my teacher. She was gonna come talk to my mom." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked.

Soata said, "She's inside. The doctor is checking on her. She threw up a whole lot. She's really sick!"

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I'm coming!"

----

Kagome's mother rubbed her daughter's hand. Gramps sat reciting incantations to ward off any evil spirits. A young doctor wrote on a clipboard and said with a cheerful smile, "Don't worry, sir. Kagome isn't in any trouble." Kagome's mother asked him, "Then why did my daughter faint?" The doctor smiled again, "Fainting is just an ordinary symptom of pregnancy, Mrs. Higurashi." Her mother and Gramps jaws' dropped. "Pregnant?" Mrs. Higurashi gasped, "How could she be pregnant?"

Then she remembered, "That bastard, Inuyasha."

Gramps sighed, "Oh my." He began to read more incantations. "We don't want that child to be a half demon." He whispered. The doctor left silently.

Mrs. Higurashi grip on Kagome's hand went tighter. "That little creep will pay for what he's done." Then, she heard someone call Kagome's name. A man in a red kimono rushed in. He had a blue hat on.

Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi screeched, "Get out, you son of a bitch!"

Inuyasha saw Kagome laying on the bed. "Kagome!"

He went to her side and stroked her forehead. "Kagome." He turned to her mother, "What happened to her?" He asked aggressively. Mrs. Higurashi said, "Oh, some I'm the blame? You're the one who knocked her up!" Inuyasha didn't understand, "What?" The woman was losing her patience. "You got her pregnant, _you monster!" _Inuyasha was about to argue when he realized something,

"You mean, all those tears…the food, the throwing up was….."

He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he went to his wife's side and stroked her face. "Kagome?" He repeated his partner's name, "Kagome?"

The young woman slowly opened her eyes. "I-Inuyasha?" Inuyasha smiled. He continued to stroke her face. "That's right, love. It's me. How are you feeling?" Kagome groaned, "Like piece of crap."

Inuyasha began to laugh. It felt good to laugh, maybe a little too hard, but still, it felt so good to laugh.

Tears of joy were running down his face. He hugged Kagome tightly.

Mrs. Higurashi hollered, "Let go of my baby!" Gramps stopped his spells. Inuyasha ignored her and put both of his hands around Kagome's face. Kagome kissed the tears on his face. She rubbed her nose gently against Inuyasha's. He leaned forward so that his forehead touched her's. "Kagome, do you know why you're here?"

Mrs. Higurashi grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve. "Get out, you rapist demon!" Inuyasha calmly swatted her hand away and got up. "Look, lady. I suggest you shut your trap before a slice you into sushi." He picked up Kagome and said, "Let's go, Kagome." He leaped out of the window and ran until he got to the shrine.

Mrs. Higurashi continued to rant until Gramps sighed and said,

"Daughter, shut up."

----

"You mean…I'm going to have a baby?!" Kagome cried happily. Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah. _My_ baby." Inuyasha took her into his arms and held her for a long time. "A child. I can't believe it." He put one hand on Kagome's lower belly. Kagome smiled up at her husband and said, "Believe it." They shared a soft, chaste kiss, Kagome pulled away and said, "Come on, lets tell the others." And so they did.

----

Sango squealed again. Miroku smiled. "Congratulations, you two!" Sango hugged Kagome and then Inuyasha. "I'm going to make the baby his first kimono!" Kagome said, "There's no need! I'm going to go back home and get the baby some things."

Inuyasha said, "There's no way you're going back there, Kagome. Did you see how rude you're mother was?" "Yeah but-" "Shhh. I'll go." "No! Inuyasha!" "Kagome…"

They continued to argue for the rest of the night.

The next day, they argued until they got to the well. "Kagome, you're pregnant. What if you fall too hard and hurt the kid?" "What if my mother comes at you with chef's knife?" "A what?" A bag being thrown into the air interrupted their quarrel. "What?" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" Soata climbed out of the well holding another large bag.

Inuyasha pulled him out. "What is this, Soata?"

Kagome hugged her brother. "What's in the bags?" Soata said, "It's baby stuff. Diapers. Baby formula, bottles. You know, baby stuff." Kagome smiled. "Soata! How'd you know?" Inuyasha was too busy pawing through the supplies to pay attention.

Soata said, "Gramps told me to give them to you, since here you don't have the right stuff."

Inuyasha opened the baby formula can and sniffed the powder. "What the hell is this?" He asked. "Is it poison? Is your mom trying to kill our kid?" Kagome laughed softly. "It's baby formula, Inuyasha. We mix it with water so we make milk to feed the baby." Inuyasha tipped his head over to the side. "What happened to breastfeeding? The way normal women do." Kagome said, "I don't think I'm breastfeeding." Soata climbed down the well saying, "Bye, sis!"

Inuyasha said, "But isn't breast milk supposed to be healthy? This is modern. It probably has something in it."

Kagome said, "They make it so it's just as healthy as breast milk."

Inuyasha said, "If our baby gets sick, I might have to kill you."

Kagome smiled and watched him fish through the bags. He pulled out a crimson baby suit.

"What the hell is this?" He showed it to Kagome.

Kagome gasped and said, "Aw! It's a baby suit! Imagine our baby in this with little puppy ears! He'll look just like you!"

Inuyasha stared at it. The corners of his mouth tugged into a little smile.

He browsed through the bags and pulled out a large, heavy blue book. There were English letters printed at the top. "Kagome? What's this?"

Kagome read the top and said, "It's a baby name book. It's supposed to give you ideas to name your baby." Inuyasha tipped it over and flipped through the pages. "At least it's in Japanese."

He thumbed slowly through the names, "Hinata….Ami…..Aito….." He smirked, "Not bad…"

Kagome looked over his shoulder. "What about Akina?" Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Ew, no." "Akiko?" "Maybe." "Chihiro?" "Hm…anything else?" "Eiko?" "How the hell do we even know it's a girl?"

Kagome pouted, "Fine, let's look for boy names and rate our favorite top few for each gender and when the babe comes, we'll pick."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Fine with me."

----

Kagome looked at her list as she rubbed her now rounded belly. "I think that's it, Inuyasha. For girls, it's between Hideko and Kazumi. For boys, "It's either Riku, Sora, or Nikko." Inuyasha took the list and studied it.

"If it's a girl, I think we should use Hideko. There are enough K's in this world. Kaede, Kagome, Kekyo…enough!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, then her eye twitched. "Ow!" She cried as a pain formed in her belly. Inuyasha looked worried, "What is it?" Kagome smiled weakly. "It kicked." She too k his hand and put it on her belly. Inuyasha felt another kick push against his and.

His eyes lit up like stars. " This is…this is wonderful." Tears gathered in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha smiled through his tears. "I love you, Kagome. I'll love you forever. And I love our kid too, always." Now, Kagome had tears running down her face. "Inuyasha….our baby…." The half demon kissed her and said, "I think I need to go outside…for some…fresh air…"

Kagome lay back and rubbed her belly. _He just wants to go cry in the forest. Poor Inuyasha…he's still too shy to shed lots of tears in front of me, _Kagome thought, _in front of our baby, too._


End file.
